Lucky Thirteen
This is a fanmade episode. The puzzler has a bond for 13s and Numberjack 3 flies out to solve the puzzle finding three ways to make 13. Synopsis 4 and 9 are at the gym playing with each other's Buddy blocks and they form a square shape. Four's blocks go on top of Nine's blocks and then they count all the blocks to see that there are 13 in all. Nine's buddy blocks take 4's for a ride around the gym along with their twirlians who see them. That livens them up, and Four thanks Nine for helping him with his blocks. Then, the alarm sounds out, and Four dashes off. He meets meet up with Three, and Five who had sounded the alarm, and Six, who had just come from the Cozy Room. Agent 7 reports a problem. A dog has nine bones and when he gets them, four more show up making thirteen bones. A boy was sorting out eight robots, but then all of a sudden five more show up also making thirteen, and finally, the farmer was feeding his animals, and when he got to the pigs, he saw seven. Automatically, when he was feeding them, six more show up also making thirteen. The Numberjacks agree to sort out the problem. Six announces the number jack for the mission is....Number 3 due to having a 3 in the ones place of the number 13. She goes down to the launcher excited that she's going out. Four, Five and Six wish her good luck and make sure no one is on the sofa. Since no one is there, the launch proceeds and Three heads out. After Four finds a thirteen for three to land on, she checks out the dog's things again. This time, he gets four chew toys, and then nine more out of nowhere. The chew toys have changed from nine things to thirteen. Before Three could do anything, there’s another problem at the farm. 3 turns herself into a 3 shaped helecopter and investigates. The farmer feeds six ducks but they turn into seven more making thirteen. The farmer can't handle thirteen ducks all at once nor thirteen pigs. And then there are more problems with the boy. Three turns back into a heel opted and checks out the boy’s things again. This time, he gets five teddy bears, and then eight more making thirteen. Four then imagines what would happen if things carry on. You’d skip your fourth birthday and then have to go straight on to being a thirteen year old. If you made six hamburgers for a party, you’d go from having six hamburgers to thirteen hamburgers with seven more. And if an octopus had eight legs, he would gain five more and then there would be thirteen in total calling him a "tridecapus". Last but not least, if there were a book called "The seven dwarves" it would actually be "The thirteen dwarves" with six more. He snaps back to reality when Three spots ‘meanie’ of the episode: The Puzzler who is wearing blue glasses. After a little integration from her, the Puzzler reveals that he has been making nine into four more, eight into five more, seven into six more and so on. Then, the Puzzler gives Three her own puzzle; find three ways of adding to the number thirteen. Three doesn't know how to do this, but Agent 7 has an idea. Get 4 through 9's buddy blocks. Maybe the buddy blocks can show us how to add to the number thirteen and the corresponding numberjacks go into the brain gain machine and "Voilá". Three ways of making thirteen. Four is happy with the idea and turns on the brain gain machine. The blue twirlian delivers those Buddy blocks to the control room. Then more twirlians come too. Four starts a way and wonders which buddy blocks his will need to make thirteen. Agent 7 warps to the sofa to help out. He tells four that his buddy blocks needs nine's and shows them. Four and Nine make thirteen. Four agrees with him and then Agents 7 calls Numberjack nine to the control room. She comes and then she and four jump in the brain gain machine. Four, and Nine, Make thirteen! Agent 7 plays with 4 and 9's twirlians who juggle those Buddy blocks and sends brain gain with them, and we see sparks colored 4 and 9 colors. 3 zaps thirteen dog bones and chew toys grouping four bones with nine chew toys and nine bones with four chew toys. Now they need another way of making thirteen. Agent 7 points out that five needs eight and so he puts five and eight's blocks to make thirteen. Five and Eight make thirteen. He calls for numberjack eight into the control room, and so He and five share the brain gain machine "Five and Eight...Make thirteen". Agent 7 plays with 5 and 8 colored twirlians juggling their buddy blocks and sends in more brain gain. Then we see sparks in numberjacks 5 and 8 colors. 3 zaps those toys pairing five bears with eight bots, and eight bears with five bots. And last but not least the farm situation. Agent 7 tells Numberjack 6 that he needs Seven, and Six tells him he's right and then Agent 7 calls Numberjack 7 to the control room. 7 comes and greets agent 7 and finds out that he and Numberjack 7 have the same number which is a coincidence. Agent 7 lines up 6 and 7's Buddy blocks making thirteen and tells numberjacks Six and Seven to do their stuff. "Six and Seven....make thirteen". Then agent 7 plays with the twirlians who juggle yellow and red buddy blocks. Then he sands the last thing of brain gain with the sparks colored numberjacks 6 and 7 colors. 3 goes to the farm and zaps those animals. Six pigs and Seven ducks, then Seven pigs and Six ducks. Everyone found three ways of making the number thirteen and then three grows a 1 to turn herself into a thirteen. The puzzler admits defeat then explodes and things go back to normal. Three then heads home as the number thirteen and they all count to thirteen. After seeing what happened on screen, three turns back to herself, and Agent 7 points out that it's almost time for dinner and that he had fun helping the numberjacks in person dealing with number bonds to 13. After that, Nine offers four’s buddy blocks for another ride, He accepts, and five and eight’s blocks joined in. So have Six and Sevens. Three then wonders if there’s any other number of blocks that can be made into thirteen, and then tells the viewer to find three numbers to add to thirteen and tells then to contact the number jacks, and everyone says "Adios" and the episode ends. Numberjacks: 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 Agents: 7 Meanie: Puzzler Trivia * This is the first time we see a new toy called "Twirlians". * The puzzler is wearing blue glasses instead of green ones. * Five's imagination was done by four instead of herself. Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes